Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device. Non-volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
Resistive sense memory (RSM) cells can be configured to have different electrical resistances to store different logical states. The resistance of the cells can be subsequently detected during a read operation by applying a read current and sensing a signal in relation to a voltage drop across the cell. Exemplary types of RSM cells include resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and spin-torque transfer random access memory (STTRAM or STRAM).
In these and other types of devices, it is often desirable to increase performance while decreasing power consumption, lowering switching currents and decreasing design complexity.